


We Were

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Drabble, Dumbledore’s armada flash fest, Fluff, Loving Parents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off a quote, parenting, remus and sirius raising harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Remus imagined tons of directions that his life might have gone in, but being a parent wasn’t one of them. But, with the Potters gone him and Sirius have to do just that.The life Harry should have had.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Words from heroes





	We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you RoseHarperMaxwell for Betaing this. And yes I stand by the you make things of mine better.
> 
> I have have shipped Wolfstar since well the first time I saw or read anything Harry Potter. My aunt let me watch POA with her before my mother would. While I didn’t understand much of what was going on? I understood those two characters were like me. They were gay.
> 
> Wolfstar isn’t my OTP or even most read ship anymore, but it means something to me and I hope this captures a tiny bit of that.

I don’t want to go to heaven. None of my friends are there. 

—Oscar Wilde

Remus watched as Harry chased Ron around overhead on his broom—part of him praying to whatever gods there were that his adopted son wouldn’t drop his glasses. The boy was a Potter. Falling wasn’t a worry, but broken glasses were another story. Though they, like most other things, could be easily fixed or replaced. 

Hermione, of course, sat on the back steps, reading the book on rare charms he’d let her borrow. She wasn’t much for Quidditch—not unlike himself at that age. Sirius was out there with them laughing, sitting on a broom, but he didn’t join in the game. Though there wasn’t really much of one. 

This wasn’t a life he had imagined growing up. Surely not after Remus learned how people truly saw werewolves. After the reality sunk in, it began warping the way he viewed himself as he started taking the opinions of others to heart. But that was long before Remus went Hogwarts, and even now looking back, he knew how lucky he had been to have that chance.

To most people he was not a person, and had not been a child. To them, Remus John Lupin was simply a monster.

Sirius and James didn’t see him like that. For the first time in his life he had felt welcomed and wanted. Nothing else mattered so long as Remus had his friends. Then Lily joined their little gang. Life was everything that it was supposed to be. 

Then Voldemort and Peter had to ruin it, snatching the Potters’ lives before they even got to truly live. Sirius might have been Harry’s godfather on paper, but the unspoken fact was that they both were. James and Lily simply understood the ministry wouldn’t give custody to a creature. 

Remus watched them, Harry catching the snitch. His hands were deep in the suds as he scrubbed the dishes. Allowing himself to think about the past: a time when the world had seemed to be at their fingers. When the only thing they had to worry about was Snape and whether he would retaliate after their latest prank. 

It wasn’t that Remus did not want to be Harry’s dad. There was no way he could love the boy any more than he already did. Blood mattered little in the end. Being handed a child after losing your best friends was hard, but like everything before it, the two had survived together—like they always would.

Remus thought back to the time that he and Sirius and told James that they were together. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

The man’s reaction had been unexpected, but also welcomed. Simply thinking about it filled Remus with joy. “So? And why didn’t you two tell me sooner?” 

As if it was as normal as breathing. Because it was. 

That moment reminded him that anything was possible with his friends. It reminded Remus that even in the darkest of times, he would always have them. No matter what happened, they were family. Even if some of that family was gone. 

A lot had changed since Remus was handed Harry all those years ago, early on the first of November. Minerva had insisted the child belonged with his family—his  _ real _ family. Together they could face anything. Even the war that was to come. 

Remus dried his hands and checked on the roast in the oven. There was a ruckus outside and the sound of Hermione shouting. “Don’t smear mud on me, Ronald Weasley!” __

The door opened with another crash as Sirius and the three children came inside.  __

“What’s for dinner, love?” Sirius asked, his arms wrapped around Remus’ waist as he tried to kiss him. 

“You are covered in mud,” Remus grumbled. “Why are you always covered in  _ bloody _ mud? Now go wash up before the roast is finished.”

Sirius let out a grumble and did what his husband asked. Harry washed up in the sink and Ron followed after Remus. Hermione silently started pulling out the silverware and setting the table. 

“How did you know?” Hermione asked him. 

“How did I know what?” Remus asked, pulling their dinner from the oven. 

“How did you know that you were gay?” She gripped the edge of the counter, trying to hide behind her wild curls. “I-think-I-might be...I think I might like girls. So I was wondering how you knew you liked men.”

“The same way straight people know they like the opposite sex, Hermione,” he said softly, taking out the pitcher of lemonade. “I just knew. I didn’t see why others thought girls were pretty. All I cared about was the glimpse of Sirius I would sometimes catch, and the butterflies in my stomach it gave me. I was already disliked because of my furry problem, so I already understood that it didn’t matter what people thought of me. I was lucky in that, I guess. But no matter what, remember there is nothing wrong with the way you feel. And if anyone tells you there is? Tell me and I can deal with them.”

Hermione threw her arms around him, pulling him close. 

“Thank you, Remus,” she whispered, hugging him even tighter before pulling away. Hermione tried to straighten out her wild curls, but only made them more of a mess.

“You don’t have to figure it all out in one day,” Sirius murmured from where he stood in the doorway. “This is the one thing you don’t always have to have the exact answer on, Hermione. But I will say this: if you want to take a girl to the Three Broomsticks and not a boy? You might be a lesbian, or maybe bisexual.”

“You know something?” Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. “You're both kind of amazing. And I think this year I am going to ask Astoria out on a date.”

For once Ron didn’t say anything about how horrible Slytherins were. Harry elbowed him in the ribs though, so that might have been what kept the boy quiet. 

Remus dished out their dinner, watching the family he and Sirius had created. It might not be the one he thought he would have all those years ago, but this one was a happy one all the same. Family wasn’t about blood. It was about who you loved and who loved you. 

Long ago, his friends became his family. Why would Remus want to have the life his parents imagined for him, when this was worth far more? If someone told him he had to become a werewolf to have this, Remus knew with every single bit of himself he would do it over again exactly the same. 

Remus hoped that James and Lily were looking down from heaven, and that they were happy. He hoped they thought the friends they trusted their son with were doing a good job—or at least the best they could. Everyone was human, after all. 

“Sirius, stop trying to eat all of the roast,” Harry grumbled. “Save some for the rest of us.” 

Even if sometimes his husband seemed more like a child than the  _ actual _ children, Remus loved the man. Silly outlook on life and all. A lifetime ago they were the marauders, but now they were a family. There were still marauders at Hogwarts, but now they were the  _ actual _ children sitting at this table. And now he was the one getting the Howlers.

Though now they were from  _ Severus Snape, _ of all people, so he couldn’t take them as seriously as he might have if they were from anyone else. He should be kinder to the man, but it still was funny after all these years to watch him blow his top.

But there were far worse things, weren’t there? Harry could have been raised by those horrible Muggles. They might not have much, but they were a family and that’s all that mattered in the end. Wasn’t it?

  
  
  



End file.
